Bon Appetit
by Joker-o-hearts
Summary: A story for adbest. W.H.O.O.P. has discovered the plans to an alien invasion that has the potential to destroy the world as we know it, and it's up to Martin and the gang to stop it! But will they be able to do it without losing one of there own? Or will the cost of saving millions be the loss of one? Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. It's a Mystery!

Bon Appetit.

Chapter one: It's a Mystery!

Disclaimer- I do not own either Martin Mystery or Totally Spies. I do however own the Catulinus twins.

This story was requested and written for adbest, I hope you like it.

Please enjoy the story!

Spies' Penthouse- 9:45 am.

"Morning girls." Alex greeted her friends with a stretch as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Alex." Sam and Clover replied.

Alex opened the fridge and began to dig through it, pulling out a bottle of juice and a yogurt. Shutting the fridge she joined her two friends and the kitchen table.

She gave a tired yawn, "So, what's the plan for our day off? Are we gonna spend the day shopping or are we gonna hit the beach?"

Sam shrugged, "I'm not really feeling it today girls. I say we just stay in and have a lazy day."

"I second that, I'm totally wiped after our last mission." Clover sighed.

Suddenly the fridge began to rumble and shake before the door flew open and a strong wind pulled the three spies in.

"So much for a lazy day!" Alex screamed before the girls landed with a loud 'oomf' onto the large red couch in Jerry's office.

Clover sat up with a groan, "Seriously Jer, we really need to go over the way we're summoned to W.H.O.O.P."

Jerry frowned, "I'm sorry girls but I'm afraid this couldn't wait."

Alex sighed, "It never can Jer. So what do we have this time?"

"That's the thing Alex, we don't know." Jerry pressed a button and an image of the world appeared, "Over the past few weeks it has been brought to our attention that an alarming amount of small populations have gone missing. Villages, suburbs, even small towns have gone missing."

"Entire towns?! That's unbelievable!" Sam gasped.

Jerry nodded, "Yes, it is. There was another attempted attack on a small town just outside of Tokyo last night. Luckily the town was located near a military base, so help arrived before anyone could get hurt. The army even managed to shoot down one of the aggressing aircrafts, but that's where things get … strange."

Alex tilted her head in confusion, "Strange how?"

"As far as we can tell, the aircraft doesn't belong to any of the world's governments. In fact, the alloy it's made out of can't even be found anywhere on Earth." Jerry explained, bringing up another photo.

The aircraft was shaped like an egg, with three large rings surrounding it. All over the ship there were strange and unfamiliar designs.

"Whoa, that is like, majorly freaky!" Clover exclaimed.

Jerry sighed, crossing his arms, "Yes, and that's not the worst of it. We found several large storages capsules containing canine and humanoid hybrids. After a few tests the scientists determined that they used to be human, but their DNA has been altered. We're working on a way to reverse the effects but no luck so far."

Sam stood, "This is a lot to take in Jer, but what can we do? As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think this is from our world."

"Yeah, we wouldn't even know where to start the investigation!" Clover agreed.

Alex perked up, eyes gleaming, "Hey, but we know someone who might!"

"Oh no." Sam groaned, "Don't tell me you mean …"

Torrington Academy, Sherbrooke, Quebec- 10:01 am.

"Martin Mystery!" The Torrington Chemistry teacher roared angrily, "How many times have I told you to stop bringing those silly comic books of your to class?! And Miss Catulinus, you know perfectly well that chips and other food aren't allowed in class!"

Martin shrugged, "What? It's science!"  
The teacher huffed, "Science fiction maybe."

Suddenly the bell rang and Martin shot out of the classroom, quickly followed by Ruby. The rest of the class slowly filed out and soon Martin and Ruby were joined by Diana, Java and Sapphire.

"You know, you two are gonna get into big trouble if you keep bringing comics and food to class." Diana warned.

"People today just can't appreciate good literature." Martin sighed.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, and you guys know I have a high metabolism, and it's such a long time between breakfast and lunch!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes, "That's no excuse for you to eat in every class!"

Ruby pouted and she stuck out her tongue childishly. Her pout disappeared however as a loud rumble began to echo through the halls, and the lockers began to rattle and shake.

"What going on?!" Java demanded in a panic.

Before anyone could answer though the lockers flew open, and a strong wind pulled the group in. Just as soon as it began however, the wind stopped, leaving the hall empty where the group once stood.

"GAHHHH!" They all screamed as they slid through a maze of tunnels.

Finally they landed onto a bright red couch, with Martin landing on his head. Java managed to land upright, catching Diana when she fell into his lap. The twins missed the couch altogether, landing on the floor with Sapphire on top of Ruby.

Martin groaned and sat upright, "Oh man, who put an amusement park ride in the lockers?"

Ruby covered her mouth, her face flushed a light shade of green, "Urp, I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"I apologize for the unexpected ride Martin, but I'm afraid we need your help." Jerry sighed, stepping out from behind his desk.

"You know this guy Martin?" Sapphire asked, standing up and brushing herself off.

Martin nodded, "Yeah, guys this is Jerry, he's the head of W.H.O.O.P. Jerry, these are my teammates, my step sister Diana and my friends Java and Sapphire. You've already met Ruby."

Jerry smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, but I'm afraid proper introduction will have to wait, right now I have a mission for you."

"Um, does M.O.M. know about this surprise mission?" Diana questioned.

"Of course, in fact she's waiting in the hangar with the others, if you'll kindly follow me." Jerry explained.

Java clapped his hands excitedly, "Java like surprises!"

"Me too Jav. Ruby, Sapphire, you two might want to change for now." Martin suggested.

Ruby gave a salute, barking happily, "You got it Boss!" Before shifting into her werewolf form.

Sapphire followed her sister's example and changed as well, and soon the group was ushered into an elevator and on their way to the hangar. The trip down didn't take very long, and soon the elevator doors opened to reveal the large egg shaped aircraft.

Martin's eyes widened as he let out a low whistle, "Whoa, this is gonna be awesome!"

And that's it for chapter one! Please read and review, and to adbest, I'll try to update as often as possible. I hope you like it so far, let me know if you want me to change some things.

Edit: Ok, so I kinda made a silly mistake in this chapter, I previously had that the spies wanted a lazy Saturday, but when I introduced Martin he and the others were in school. So I changed it so the spies just have a day off from school. Sorry about that.


	2. Interviewing the vitctims

Bon Appetit.

Chapter two: Interviewing the victims.

Disclaimer- I do not own either Martin Mystery or Totally Spies. I do however own the Catulinus twins.

This story was requested and written for adbest, I hope you like it.

Please enjoy the story!

Martin's eyes widened as he let out a low whistle, "Whoa, this is gonna be awesome!"

The group stared wide eyed at the large egg shaped ship. All around both W.H.O.O.P. and Center agents were on the move, working hard to determine the origin and purpose of the ship.

Suddenly a voice called out to the group, "Martin! Ruby!"

Turning the group saw Alex walking toward them, Sam, M.O.M., and Clover following close behind her.

"Hey Alex!" Martin greeted with a smile, making a quick adjustment to his appearance before approaching her.

"Good, it looks like everyone's here, let's get down to business." M.O.M. stated as she stood next to Jerry.

Sapphire eyed the aircraft wearily, "Let me guess, W.H.O.O.P. found something they can't quite explain, right? And from the look of things, it isn't anything good."

Jerry sighed, "No, I'm afraid not."

"Over the past couple of weeks this ship and several more like it have been responsible for the disappearance of several small populations around the globe." M.O.M. informed.

"Abductions?!" Diana gasped.

Java frowned, "What for?"

M.O.M. crossed her arms, "As far as we can tell they're kidnapping humans for genetic experiments. They mutate the DNA to create canine-humanoid hybrids, and then store them in a state of suspended animation. We've managed to isolate the DNA sequence and are working on reversing the process now."

"This is a lot to swallow here, but what is it that you want us to do?" Sam asked.

"Your mission is to find out who, or what, it is that's abducting our people, why they're mutating them, and put a stop to them." Jerry explained.

Clover groaned, "Sure sounds simple enough, no problem Jer."

Martin turned to M.O.M., "Is there anyone we can talk to? A witness? Someone who wasn't mutated?"

"We got lucky, there were about ten people on board who hadn't been mutated. They're being brought out of suspended animation back at the Center, you can start there." M.O.M. stated.

Jerry nodded, "You should go with them girls, M.O.M. and I will stay here and continue to study the aircraft."

"Awesome! I've been dying to see what the Center was like." Alex giggled.

"Well, if we're going to go to the Center, I say we do so Center style." Sapphire suggested, shifting into her human form, "I mean, I like slides as much as the next girl, but I prefer _not_ to land on my head after the ride."

M.O.M. smirked, opening a portal, "Fair enough."

Martin entered the portal halfway and extended his hand to Alex, "Come on, you guys are gonna love this place!"

Alex took Martin's hand with a smile and the group entered the portal, stepping onto the scanning platform. Ruby changed into her human form and the twins turned off their holograms. The spies looked uncomfortable as the found themselves surrounded by monsters and aliens.

"No be scarred, you safe here." Java assured the girls as the platform began to move.

"Martin Mystery- CLEAR. Diana Lombard- CLEAR. Java the caveman- CLEAR. Ruby Catulinus- CLEAR. Sapphire Catulinus- CLEAR." The electronic voice of the scanner chirped as the agents scanned in.

As soon as the platform came to a stop Billy hovered towards the agents, "Hey guys!"

Martin and Billy did their signature handshake as they others returned his greeting, "Hey Billy."

"Oh, and who are these lovely ladies?" Billy questioned when he noticed Sam, Alex and Clover.

"Billy, this is Sam, Alex and Clover, they're from W.H.O.O.P., girls, this is Billy. He's M.O.M.'s second in command." Ruby introduced.

Billy smiled widely, "It's nice to meet you girls."

"Billy, M.O.M. wanted us to interview some of the victims that weren't mutated, are any of them awake yet?" Diana asked.

Billy nodded, "Yes, they just woke up, and there are a couple of them that speak english."

Martin grinned, "Thanks Billy, com on guys."

"Good luck guys!" Billy called after them.

The spies starred in awe as they followed the Center agents, amazed at all of the other worldly creatures and technology. All around human, monster and alien alike were busily working away, passing the group on a maze of stairs.

"Whoa, this place is incredible!" Sam gasped, watching wide eyed as they passed a tank filled with mermaids.

Clover groaned as she passed a tentacle alien, "Not the word I would use."

Sapphire chuckled, "Yeah, working at the Center never gets boring, that's for sure."

"Pay good too." Java grinned.

"So, what is it you guys do here anyway? Martin kind of explained it, but he didn't really go into any details." Alex questioned curiously.

Diana sighed, "Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but basically we deal with everything and anything paranormal. Monsters, aliens, ghosts, you name it. The imagination can run wild during a case, though Sapphire and I like to keep a level head, someone has to keep Martin out of trouble."

Sam smirked, "It's nice to know there are at least _some_ logical people working here."

"Like I said before, really lame buzzkills." Martin muttered under his breath.

Sapphire shot him an annoyed glare, "What was that Martin?"

"Oh, would you look at that!" Ruby interrupted, "We're here already!"

The group stopped in front of a door labeled 'medical ward' and entered the room. Walling toward the back of the room they approached an elderly doctor sitting behind a man smiled when he spotted the group.

"What can I do for you today?" He greeted.

Martin chuckled, "We're here to talk to the victims from W.H.O.O.P."

The man nodded, "Ah yes, yes. The others are still going through physical evaluations, but there is one man who can talk to you. Follow me please."

He stood, revealing a pair of goat legs, and lead the agents to a room labeled 'recovery'. Inside there was a man in his early thirties resting on one of the beds.

The doctor turned to leave, "This man has had a rough couple of days, so I would appreciate it if only a couple of you talked to him."

"Thanks. Sam, Alex, can you guys handle this? I think I'll just wait outside." Clover whispered.

"Java and twins go too." Java offered, following Clover out of the room with Sapphire and Ruby behind him.

Sam pulled a chair next to the bed, "Excuse me, sir? Do you speak English?"

The man nodded slowly, "Yes, I do."

"Can you tell us your name?" Diana prompted, taking a seat on the man's other side.

"My name is Romero Puerdez, who are you?" The man, Romero, demanded.

Martin gestured to himself, "My name is Martin Mystery, and they are Diana, Sam and Alex. We're from W.H.O.O.P. and the Center."

Alex stepped forward, "We're here to investigate what happened to you and the others. Do you remember anything?"

"I ... I don't know, everything happened so fast, it's all just one big jumble." Romero sighed, burying his head in his hands.

"That's ok, just take your time." Sam encouraged softly.

Romero's eyebrows knitted in concentration, "I remember it was late, I was on my way home from work. It was foggy, but I remember feeling confused because, it looked green. Then there was a ringing in my ears, and a bright flash. When I next woke up I found my entire village with me, and then ... nothing, I must have blacked out again."

Martin began to mutter, "Green fog? Hmmm, Romero, where is your village exactly?"

"It's in South America, far east of the city of San Diablo." Romero explained.

"Thank you Mr. Puerdez, you've been a lot of help. Get some rest now." Diana thanked the man with a smile, standing to leave.

"Wait!" Romero shouted suddenly, grabbing Diana's arm, "Please, I do not care who these people are, but they have my daughters. You must bring them back safely, they're all I have left in this world."

Alex placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll get them back."

With that the four agents left, walking out of the room. Clover and the others turned to them expectantly as they exited the room.

Martin crossed his arms, "We need to find Billy, we're going to South America."

That's it for chapter two, ya'll know what you gotta do. And again to adbest if you have any questions or concerns or you want me to make adjustments, just let me know.


	3. Follow the clues

Bon Appetit.

Chapter three: Follow the clues.

Disclaimer- I do not own either Martin Mystery or Totally Spies. I do however own the Catulinus twins.

This story was requested and written for adbest, I hope you like it.

Please enjoy the story!

Deserted South American village- 12:15 pm.

"Ok, so how do you want to do this?" Sam asked as she and the others stepped into Romero's village.

The village wasn't large enough that it would take an entire day to investigate, but still fairly big. The houses were simple ones and from the looks of them most would be easy to enter. The village was surrounded by jungle.

Martin glanced around, "This is a pretty decent sized village, so I think we should split up. We can cover more ground that way and makes us harder to ambush."

Alex nodded, "Sounds like a plan, you five cover the east side of the village, we'll take the west. We'll circle around and meet you back here."

"Wait!" Martin called out before the groups split, "I want Ruby to go with you."

"Why? We can handle ourselves you know." Clover huffed.

Diana shook her head, "No, I think Martin's actually right on this one. There's strength in numbers, and besides, Ruby can hear and smell things that you can't so she can find clues that normal people would miss. Plus, she can come in handy if you run into any trouble."

"Werewolf good to have in fight." Java agreed.

Sam nodded, "Good point. Ok, then the four of us will meet you back here when we're done. Give us a call if you find anything important."

With that the two groups split up, Martin, Diana, Java and Sapphire heading east while Sam, Clover, Alex and Ruby, in her wolf form, went west.

With Martin's group:

Diana took in the village as the group explored the village, "You know, for a village so far in the jungle this place is surprisingly modernized. They have actual houses, plumbing, electricity, they even have cars."

"Yeah, hey! Over there!" Martin exclaimed, pointing to a small convenience store.

The front doors were left completely open, and there was a semi parked in the back.

"It's a store, what about it?" Sapphire questioned.

Martin gestured to the truck, "That's a delivery truck, if we're lucky maybe it was delivering perishables. We can figure out how long ago the village was abducted if the food's rotted."

Java gaged, "Yuck!"

"Yes it's a gross plan, but a plan none the less." Diana sighed, following Martin to the truck.

The Center agents managed to break the lock on the truck and open the back. Immediately they were hit full force by the pungent odor of rotting food.

"Oh man, that stuff reeks! How long has it been here?" Martin coughed.

Sapphire backed away from the truck, clutching at her nose and stomach, "Two weeks, give or take a day."

Diana choked, "Great, now let's get out of here before I end up emptying my stomach!"

With nods of agreement the four agents made their way back to the front of the building.

Martin shook his head, "Ugh, ok, so maybe that wasn't my greatest plan ev-AHHH!"

Martin's regret was interrupted as he unexpectedly stepped into a large dip in the ground. He tripped and fell, landing with a light 'thump' in the dirt. He stood quickly and brushed himself off in irritation.

"What good is having electricity and cars if a village can't even take care of a couple of potholes?!" He grumbled.

"Uh, Martin, that no pothole Java ever see." Java pointed to the large, foot shaped hole in the ground.

It was about a foot and a half long and one foot wide. It looked almost like a normal human footprint except for the fact that the toes and heels weren't connected to the rest of the foot, and had a triangular shape.

Diana bent to examine it, "Whoa, freaky. Whatever made this, it was big, and it looks like it left something behind."

Martin activated his U-watch, "This looks like a job for the Bio scan!"

The U-watch lit up with a chirp of, "U-watch activated, Bio scan selected." Before the Bio scan appeared.

Martin grabbed the gadget and kneeled down next to the imprint and gave it a quick scan.

"What does it say?" Sapphire asked once the scanner gave a small beep.

"Hmm, that can't be right. It says it's some kind of igneous rock but, it's alive!" Martin gasped.

Java grunted, "How?"

Martin stood, "I don't know Jav, but I know it can't be good. Come on, let's keep searching, maybe we'll find something that'll actually give us some answers further in the village."

"I hope Sam and the others are having more luck than we are." Diana sighed.

With Sam's group:

"The one time I forget to bring my bug spray and we end up investigating bug central! Ugh, this is so not how I wanted to spend my day off!" Clover whined, swatting away a rather persistent fly.

Sam glanced over her shoulder at the red wearing spy, "This wasn't exactly at the top of my list either Clover, but we're just going to have to make the most of it."

Alex wrapped an arm around her blond friend, "Yeah Clover, this is way more fun than sitting at home."

"Whatever, I just wish we didn't have to team up with Martin again." Clover huffed.

"You're not still mad that he completely rejected you, are you?" Sam teased.

Clover blushed, sputtering, "Wha- no! Of course not! Who would want to date a geek like him anyway, no offense Alex. I'm just annoyed that he made us take his sidekick with us, as if we can't find clues on our own."

Sam looked around, "Um, speaking of which, where is Ruby?"  
The spies stopped and looked around, only to find that the energetic werewolf was nowhere to be found.

"Oh great, now we have to retrace our steps and find her!" Clover groaned.

"Ruby! Here girl! Where are you?" Alex called out.

Suddenly Ruby walked out from between a couple of houses, "Over here Chief!"

Sam sighed, "Don't go disappearing on us like that! We're supposed to stick together."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you guys aren't as outdoorsy as the Boss." Ruby chuckled nervously, "But anyway, that's not important. Come check out what I found!"

With that the Center agent disappeared behind the houses once again. The spies followed her as she led them through a maze of back alleys, until finally they came across what looked to be a radio station. The girls barely had any time to get a good look at the building before Ruby nudged the door open and slipped inside. Following her inside the spies found themselves in a recording studio.

"Ok … so it's a recording studio." Sam drawled out, raising a confused eyebrow at the werewolf.

Ruby rolled her eyes, shifting into her human form, "Yeah, and last time I checked they record things in recording studios. Judging from the the mess in here I'd be willing to bet they were recording the night that the village was abducted!"

"You're right! So that means … um, what does that mean?" Alex asked.

Clover sighed, "I means that there's probably a recording of the night everyone was abducted. Let's see if we can find it."

Sam began messing with some controls, "That shouldn't be a problem, it looks like the studio's set up to automatically save it's recordings. All we have to do is find the last one … got it!"

She pressed the play button, and there was a moment of static before the sound of a man rapidly speaking spanish played. He continued to talk for several more minutes before his voice suddenly cut out and was replaced by a high pitched ringing. Ruby's ears pressed against her head and she howled in pain, forcing the spies to cover their own ears. Just as soon as it had begun the ringing stopped. In the background the sound of things sliding and falling could be heard, along with two unknown voices speaking complete gibberish.

"Whoa, ok, that was freaky. I think we should take this with us, maybe someone at the Center or W.H.O.O.P. can get something out of it." Sam suggested.

"Good idea. We should probably head back now." Clover agreed.

Alex nodded, "Ok, come on Ruby. … Ruby?"

The spies stopped when they realized that the Center agents wasn't following them. Instead she stood frozen in place, clutching at her head.

Alex placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Ruby, you ok?"

"Huh?" Ruby muttered, snapping out of her daze, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine Chief. Just a little disoriented. Come on, the others are probably waiting for us."

The four agents exited the building, making their way back to the meeting place.

Chapter three, wow, two updates in one day! That's a new personal best! Anyway, you know what to do, read and review please.


End file.
